


skoosh ma doosh

by Buttergoblin



Category: Pro Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Multi, he gon die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttergoblin/pseuds/Buttergoblin
Summary: When fanfiction was discovered of his brother and the aew crew, i take it upon myself to rectify the misdeeds of the public
Relationships: Logan Stunt/Reader





	skoosh ma doosh

The slippery little monkey man known as logan stunt burrowed his way out of your kitchen cabinets while you were attempting to craft a delicious quiche. he called your name and immediately you tried to hit him with a spatula. "Titty me up girl" he cried out as you thwapped him right on the headband. Charming, sure, cunning, obviously, evasive, entirely. He lived between the walls of your apartment and no extermination company dared return your calls after the last incident; several dead, many wounded. How were YOU supposed to know he was venomous? You didnt realize you had zoned out. when you came to, he was gnawing on your carton of eggs with his sharp fangs. he hissed at you when you tried to take it from him. you knew what you had to do. you pulled a flashlight from a junk drawer and shined it in his face. "NARUTO WAS A SUB-PAR ANIME" you yell. His eyes go red and he shrieks so loudly that the walls shake. he slithers into a crack in your floor's enamel. you miss him. you decided to leave a candy cane next to the vent in the bathroom for him to apologize. you hadnt meant what you said. 

as you ran your shower, you heard the groan of metal and peered out the curtain to see him crouched on the floor with a candy cane in his mouth sideways, swinging another candy cane on it. 

"videam, quæso illis libris" he chanted, over and over. you didnt know what it meant, probably some wrestler term, like gimmick, or mark, or cunt. he was almost cute. almost. what were you thinking? what was it about him? the horns under his jew-curls? the way he sang anime openings in southern accented japanese from the vents in your living room? or the way he scurried past you, through your legs, and clung on until you hit the floor and lay unconscious on your kitchen's linoleum? whatever it was, you liked it, and you knew you wanted to claim that ass. he was too quick for you, so you figured you could probably order a net off of amazon to do your capturing, but he immediately figured your plan our when you announced it loudly to yourself from your computer in your living room. "fuck! how will i claim my sweet tender supple little boy now?" you cried out as he gnawed on your left leg. you hit him with a newspaper. he let out a screech which turned you on. you wanted that little rat boy. you would capture him one way or another.


End file.
